Way out?
by 917brat
Summary: Harry knew he had to leave and he knew he had to do it quickly. But how could he escape and make a life for himself when he was running away from everything he knew? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Harry knew he had to leave and he knew he had to do it quickly. But how could he escape and make a life for himself when he was running away from everything he knew? How could he get away from it all when everyone knew his face and what he had done? Was there really away for him to escape and if so could he actually bring himself to take it? Xover

**Prolog- where it starts.**

Harry was hiding, and at the moment, he really wasn't ashamed to admit it. Because after days and days of being hounded about everything under the sun, from what he was going to do with the money he owned, to who he was going to date, to when he was going to go back to school ( which Harry answered with an if) Harry was finally able to relax for a bit. Even if it was only because of the fact that no one could find him to bother him about anything. This little fact was mainly because, as of yet, no one had thought to look up in the very top corner of the attic for him; they hadn't even thought to even check the attic yet in fact. Though Harry got the sinking feeling that they would be doing just that soon enough and he would be found sooner then he would have liked.

Sadly, this thought was proven true, and so was Harry old hypothesis of not being able to get more than a minute's peace at a time. When a voice, Harry was seriously starting to both dread and hate, started screeching up at him; demandingly.

"Harry, Harry…HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! How could you be so irresponsible?! Do you realize just how many people are looking for you right now?! Honestly I believed better of you! I believed you had actually grown up a little bit and had finally decided to act your age! I mean you are no longer a kid and can't continue to act like one every single time you don't get your way! Sometime you are just going to have to just grin and bare it; not throw a little fit every single time you don't get things you're way! You are going to have to act like an adult Harry! Which means you HAVE to put others feelings before you own for once Harry! Tell me just what you were thinking in the first place when you came up here Harry! Because while those CHILDISH tantrums may of seem sort of cute when you were younger and under so much stress they aren't any longer! Harry….Harry, HARRY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" But by this time, it seemed Harry had finally had enough of her ranting and had decided to tune her out completely. Or at least that is what it seemed like what he was doing to her. That is until Harry jumped down from his hiding place, an icy mask in place, and all but hissed out at the person who had been talking. His eyes showing just how angry he was, as they all but glowed, despite the icy mask he had in place as he did so.

"Listen and listen well Hermione, I thought of you as a friend. A FRIEND! Nothing more and nothing less. But, right now I am not even sure about that considering that, especially considering how you have been treating me! But as a FRIEND, you have no right to lecture me as if you were my mom; I'll be the first to tell you you're not that's for sure! "Here Harry took a deep breath as if calming himself so he didn't say something more cutting. Before continuing, cutting Hermione off just before she could say anything.

"So I don't see why you are acting like you have some great say in everything I do. I am not sorry to tell you this, you don't; and you never will. Especially since in my opinion you were completely and utterly wrong about everything you just said. DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I let you say your piece, despite how much you were bad mouthing me, so you are going to sit the hell down and listen to mine WITHOUT interrupting me! Now, where was I…Ah now I remember. Like I said you've got no right what so ever lecturing me when you are wrong on just about everything you are lecturing about. And trust me on this Hermione you were wrong on about nearly everything you just screamed at me about. But first, before I tell you why you were wrong, I've got to say you really know how to hurt someone with your words…and here I thought I was your friend. Honestly. Now as for how you were wrong, which I am sure you are dying to know, well did it ever cross you mind that, despite what you think about me brooding….oh no what you said it was throwing a tantrum right? Well anyway, did you ever think that I left so I could get a minute of peace? Not to throw a tantrum? A moment which is something everyone seems determent to not let me have? NO! That couldn't be it. No, that isn't what I wanted….but wait just one minute…oh gasp it was. Though if you want I can find another way to convenes everyone to leave me alone….though I doubt you'll like how I convenes them to do that Hermione." Here Harry seemed to be done. So Hermione, face red with fury, opened her mouth ready to tear into Harry. Only to be interrupted by Harry once again as he began to speak yet again; this time his tone blistering with his fury burning hotter and hotter with each word he spoke.

"As for everything else you said Ganger, I have to say that I honestly thought better of you and that maybe Snape and the others were right about you. It makes me really wish I had listened to them when they first told me. Oh that looks says I better tell just what they said, well then I better go and do just that should I." This last bit was said with such biting sarcasm Hermione actually stopped glare and flinched a bit. A flinch Harry took no notice of as he continued to speak; his tone taking a slightly cruel edge as he did so.

"They told me that both you and Ron were just using me for you own ambitions. That you saw me as someone you could easily control and someone who would bend easily to your every whim. I didn't believe them then. Hell I nearly cursed them black and blue for what they had said; despite the fact I was of friendly terms with Snape and already partially in love with Draco. But after hearing your earlier speech I have to say that it is only are years of friendship, fake or not, that is keeping me from telling…no cursing you the hell out of my life. However if you say, just one more, negative thing about me right now you can consider our friendship, and the protection it offers you, over!" Here Harry stopped talking and took a deep breath in a failed attempted to calm himself down. Before looking directly in Hermione's eyes, his voice going to an almost whispered tone that sounded like it was forced to be calm more than anything else.

"Though for right now I suggest you leave the room and don't come back for a while seeing as both our tempers are at their highest point and we really don't want to do something either of us may or may not regret later; or at least I am pretty sure I don't."

Sadly it seemed that Hermione was too angry to listen to Harry's warning; even if it was for her own good the warning was given. Or perhaps she really didn't care about anything Harry said, because instead of leaving, as Harry had suggested, she marched up to Harry and slapped him as hard as she could; before she starting screaming at him in a voice a banshee would have been proud of.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE POTTER! BUT I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING! SINCE THE WAR HAS ENDED YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT. ACTING LIKE THE WORLD HAS WRONGED YOU IN SOME WAY! IGNORING EVERYONE AND ACTING AS IF YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOME ONE! SURE SIRIUS DIED, SO DID REMUS, TONKS AND DRACO YOU TWICE DAMN BOYFRIEND! SO WHAT! WHO GIVES A DAMN! OTHER PEOPLE HAVE ALSO LOST SOMEONE AND YOU ACTING THE WAY YOU ARE IS A SHAME TO THEIR NAME! HELL I BET THEY ARE ASHAMED OF YOU AND-" Hermione was cut off from her ranting as Harry finally completely one hundred percent lost his temper. Causing his magic to get out of his usually tight control, which he had trained his ass off to get, and began to lash out at the things around him.

This caused Hermione to scream in fear and to look around with panic clear on her face as the things around her began to explode. Some exploding so close to her that she began to get multiple small cuts from said exploded pieces all over her face, arms and legs. Though Harry took no mind of this, or anything else, as he looked at the now trembling girl in front of him; his eyes shining a bright killing curse green with a terrible rage burning in them as he did so.

"No more. No more Ganger. Not now not ever again! You wanted to ignore my warning and still say all that shit, then deal with consequences it caused. Don't talk to me, don't look at me. In fact, don't even think about me. From this point on you are nothing to me. Nothing at all…" Clearly holding himself back and pulling his magic back in him Harry glared down at the teary eyed and trembling Hermione before biting out.

"You know what that's why I'm not going to do anything to you right now because lashing out at you would make you something to me and I don't want to do that. Bu rest assured Ganger I will make you regret what you just said and I will make you feel like what you are to me by the time I am done with you. I will make you feel like nothing, that is a promise." This said Harry pushed his was passed the now petrified Hermione as he walked out of the attic. His robe flaring behind him in such a way and his face blank enough to make even Snape feel a bit jealousy; as well as a ting of admiration.

Once Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he continued to walk to the door. Ignoring the people around him shouting out his name to him trying to get his attention, knowing he would lash out if he did give any attention to them and not wanting to do so.

Sadly someone didn't get this memo or even take notice of the aura that Harry was give as they grab his arm and spin him around so that he was facing them. Already angry from what just happened earlier, and barley hanging on to his control of his magic, Harry didn't even bother trying to be nice as he all but spat out at the person holding his arm.

"Look here Weasely I am I no fucking mood. I know what you are going to say and I don't give a bloody fuck about any of it right now. Now let me go and allow me to leave WITHOUT any of you following me or I swear to Merlin you will regret it. Do You Understand Me!" This completely uncharacteristic action from Harry seemed to stun everyone in the room. Seeing this Harry quickly jerked his arm out of the hold it was in and stormed out of the house; vowing to find some way to get away from his fame and away from the wizarding world as a whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-Harry knew he had to leave and he knew he had to do it quickly. But how could he escape and make a life for himself when he was running away from everything he knew? How could he get away from it all when everyone knew his face and what he had done? Was there really away for him to escape and if so could he actually bring himself to take it? Xover

Okay went and worked on the first chapter a bit and changed something's like I am going to do in all my stories. Not be changes just something to bring me back in the stories I am writing and hopefully make the chapter flow a bit smoother.

**Chapter**

Feeling angrier then he had felt in a long time and feeling his magic actively fighting against his hard won, but now completely frayed, control Harry made a quick turn heading toward a nearby abandoned rundown park, a place he knew he could calm down in; having done so multiple times before.

Harry as he headed through a bunch a thick bunch of trees, that blocked the way to the park, was pretty sure no one, especially not the order of the Phoenix, knew about said park. In fact Harry wasn't even sure if anyone from the order even knew anything much about the area around their headquarters.

Because Harry sure as hell hadn't didn't know anything about the area around him until one day, almost a year ago, when he had been bored completely out of his mind he had gone exploring. Without telling anyone of course, despite Voldemort's death eaters had still been at large at the time, and had found his own little secret place.

But since that day Harry had been going to the park, his own little secret park, when things got to be too much for him. He would have gone earlier but certain people had been blocking the door way out and Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to get by them without getting their attention. Attention Harry most certainly did not want so he had gone up to the attic instead; which in the end didn't turn out all that well for him. But now he was heading to his park and nothing was going to stop him.

Harry let loose a relived sigh as he finally reached his park. It wasn't a pretty park by any means having been abandoned and unmanaged for years, but all the same it was his sanctuary. Just by entering the park Harry could feel his muscles untense and felt a bit of his anger drain away. This caused Harry to smile slightly to himself as he walked toward the center of the park and to his usually seat; a small green park bench surrounded by millions of natural wildflowers.

Once he sat down Harry closed his eyes just taking in the absolutely silence around him for a bit before reaching down his shirt and pulling out a small chain necklace; a necklace no one in the wizarding world knew about. As soon as his chain necklace was out in the open Harry gently tapped the small guitar like charm on the end. After doing that, a now happy, Harry found himself with a lap full of a black and green guitar; one he had gotten during the summer before his third year.

Seeing this Harry strummed his guitar lightly before closing his eyes in contentment. Feeling immensity grateful to that music teacher he had all those years ago in primary school for daring to go against the principle of the school, as well as he so called family, to teach him how to play the guitar when she say he had been genuinely interested in learning. Those lessons and pretty much been the sole reason he had made it out of his childhood as sane as he had. They gave him a release that he so desperately needed.

Despite the fact he had to stop playing for a couple of years because he didn't have a guitar of his own from the ages of ten to twelve Harry always felt like he had never stopped playing. Most likely because the very second Harry got his hands on his very own guitar he was always practicing whenever he got the chance and was alone. Which happened a lot more than you would expect, especially considering that everyone seemed to be dead set on having him in their eye sight. Then again, Harry did have an invisible cloak and a map of the school that showed pretty much everything and everyone when he needed to get away from it all. Add to that the face Harry had always been really good a sneaking around because of his eyes at his family house and you get a recipe for some very much unwatched free time.

Harry shaking himself out of his past, and his memories of practicing the guitar hour on end when had the chance, gently began to strum his instrument. Knowing what song he wanted to play, and knowing how to play it by heart.

_**I took a walk around the world**_

_**To ease my troubled mind**_

_**I left my body laying somewhere**_

_**In the sands of time**_

_**But I watched the world float**_

_**To the dark side of the moon**_

_**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

_**I watched the world float**_

_**To the dark side of the moon**_

_**After all I knew it had to be**_

_**Something to do with you**_

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then**_

_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be**_

_**There a-holding my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might**_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,**_

_**But still your secrets I will keep**_

_**You took for granted all the times**_

_**I never let you down**_

_**You stumbled in and bumped your head,**_

_**If not for me then you'd be dead**_

_**I picked you up and put you back**_

_**On solid ground**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well,**_

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might**_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be there**_

_**Holding my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might**_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well,**_

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might**_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**Yeah! **_

_**(I do not own this song; it is by three doors down and called Kyptonite.)**_

Harry after pouring all his remaining anger, and other emotions, as well as a bit of his wilder magic into this song found himself completely calm; as well has having regained control over his magic. Feeling this Harry reshruk his guitar for the time being and laid down on the park bench knowing that he needed to think about what just happen. Mainly to understand if he had overreacted or not. If he wanted to continue his friendship with Hermione or not, and if their friendship was even worth saving. At the moment Harry couldn't say it was, especially considering everything she had just said, but at the same time Harry could still remember that through the years Hermione had stuck by him when things looked really bad for him and no one else had. So perhaps he should give her the benefit of doubt as well; like she had done for him.

A sudden loud rustling from the trees as well as the sound of footsteps, tore Harry from his thoughts and caused him to quickly jump up from his lounging position; wand at ready pointing directly at the direction the sound was coming from. Once he did this, and once he saw just who was making the sounds Harry's wand lowed slight. Only to jerk right back up as some of the rage that he was feeling earlier to come back, along with some irritation as he saw just who had stepped into his park. It was Charlie Weasley; someone Harry had thought he had left behind at that house. Seeing him Harry couldn't help but snap out, his wand still out and pointing unwaveringly at the Dragon tamer.

"What are you doing here Charlie? I thought I made it clear I want to be left the hell alone!" Charlie not seeming to care that there was a wand pointed directly at him, nor care about the hostile tone directed at him, because all he did was give Harry a carefree grin and raised his and almost jokingly before telling Harry; his tone just as friends and easygoing as his earlier actions as he did so.

"Whoa there Harry no need to be so hostile. I'm not here to nag you to death or anything. I just came here because I felt you should know a couple of things, things you really should have known earlier. And I didn't think you wanted anyone else to hear them. I tried to tell you them earlier but by the time I found you Ganger had already…and well I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you anything there; especially not after all she said." The unheard you probably wouldn't have listen to angry to hear went unsaid but it was understood by Harry, who had lowed his wand and sat back down on his bench; gesturing for Charlie to join him on it as he did so. He wanted to hear what Charlie had to say after all if he went through all the trouble he had then it obviously was pretty important. Plus Charlie was one of the few people who hadn't demanded anything from him and Harry really like him at the moment for that little fact alone. Charlie seeing this, both the fact Harry put his wand away and was willing to listen to him, despite how horrible some of his family had been to him lately, gave Harry an even bigger smile before going and sitting next to him.

"First before I get to the new I came here to tell you let me say damn Harry I didn't know you could play so well or sing for that matter. It was great." Charlie then licked his lips slightly, making Harry wonder what could make a dragon tamer like Charlie so nervous, before continuing.

"Then let me tell you that Ganger was dead wrong about everything she had said. But the fact she said it at all doesn't really surprise me in the least bit; well just the fact she said it to your faces does. You see Bill and I have heard her say things a lot similar to what she was said before but behind your back; along with our brother, sister and mother. We weren't sure how to tell you about what they were saying and never really got the chance to do so until recently; and I'm the lucky one that got the chance... I'm bit a hundred percent sure about everything they said or what it all means but I do know that you need to go to Grinngotts, they will probably know a hell of a lot more about what going on than I do and know how to fix it to boot, because I sure as hell don't. Then you just need to get away because from what I've heard; well let's just say it really doesn't sound too good." This said Charlie got up and moved away from a stunned looking Harry before clearing his throat.

"Also Harry I know for a fact that the Twins, my dad, Bill and I have nothing to do with whatever their planning and are willing to help you in any way you need. In fact Bill's waiting for you at Grinngott if you decide to go there, and my home on the dragon range is opened to you if you ever decided to come by." This said a now slightly ruffled looking Charlie walked back out of the park leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry wasn't sure exactly how long he sat on this bench after Charlie had left him. But he did notice that by the time he came too there was a slight chill in the air that wasn't there before; telling Harry that he had been out of it a lot longer than he should of. Though if asked Harry wouldn't be able to tell you why what Charlie said had shocked him as much as it had.

Slowly get up Harry staring hard at the shrunken guitar in his hand for a minute thinking deeply to himself; paying no real attention to what he was looking at. Before quickly placing said guitar back on his necklace and placing it under his shirt. He had made his decision. Said decision echoing in his head Harry pulled out his wand and cast a tempus; seeing if he could go through his decision now or if he would have to wait until tomorrow.

Seeing that it was only 4:45 in the afternoon Harry gave a small smirk to himself. He could do what he was planning today. Which was a good thing seeing as Harry was positive if he put it off until tomorrow he wouldn't be able to get way; no matter what he threatened people with. Because by then their reaction to how he had acted earlier would have worn off leaving only irritation behind.

Smirk still on face Harry spun around and apparated to the place Charlie had suggested he go to, where Bill was supposedly waiting for him. Harry apparated to Grinngotts; or at least to the road a little before it.


End file.
